dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Grey
Coding credit goes to LittleRedCrazyHood. Sarah Grey is an auror.. Appearance Biography Sarah, being a muggle-born, grew up...as a muggle. She had an easy time of it, all A's in school, three great friends, loving parents, an awesome martial arts sensei. Her magic showed up, in the forun of some pretty impressive fireworks, when she was seven. A few years later, she was off to Salem Witches' Institute. Whilst at school, Sarah excelled in charms and DADA. She loved potions, even though her grades in that class didn't pull up until her sixth year. She graduated saludatorian, with two amazing best friends, one of whom went on to teach DADA at Salem fifteen years later. When she got out of Salem, she was recruited by the CIA and went straight into her special division. She was in training for two years and went on her first mission when she was 19. It was a fairly simple mission, just grabbing an agent out of a cellar, but Sarah herself got captured by a man named Michael (last name unknown.) He let her go after a few days, having not even touched her. they'd basically chatted the whole time, and, by some weird happening, exchanged numbers. A few weeks later they met up and dated for a while and, well... had a beautiful daughter named Max. Soon after, Michael had to leave; his situation had become too dangerous for him to stick around. And so Sarah raised Max by herself, only slightly sad that Michael was gone. But her little devil was a wonderful blessing and made it all worthwhile. Michael was killed when Max was eleven (aka when Sarah was 30), and that sent Sarah into a brief alcohol spree...but she got out of it and hasn't touched liquor since. After a few years, she got her letter from Salem and she was, of course, overjoyed, as was her mother. After all, it was almost a whole year away from him. When Max had to leave Salem, Sarah got a flat in London and started setting it up, deciding it was about time for her to leave the CIA. When Max left for Hogwarts, Sarah went back to the States, not quite ready to retire yet.t school, Jamie excelled. She was smart, funny, and everybody's friend. She was the one veryone went to for help, advice, a decent tuna salad. She initiated a mentoring program for people who needed help in certain areas, or in all of them. Said program was a hit. But in September of Max's sixth year of school, at 36, she had to leave all that behind for a longer-term mission. One of the top operatives was missing, and it was Sarah's job to get her back. She did...at a price. Sarah ended up having to stay behind to get her rescue out, and came very close to dying in the process. She was trapped, imprisoned, for almost all of September and all of November, December, January, February, and March, being constantly questioned, starved, tortured, etc. She got out, though, safely, and made it back to England, but is waiting to reveal herself, since it's still a bit too rocky for anyone to know she's alive quite yet...which tears her apart because she knows her daughter believes she is dead. Sarah plans to retire from the CIA as soon as she can finalize everything that is necessary and go work for the Auror office in London. Sarah also has issues with alchohol. She can handle her alchohol well, but when she really lets loose and just drinks, it becomes a problem. She never really had a problem with liquer until Max's dad, Michael, died. She began to be...pergpetually inebriated to some extent. Sometimes she needed several shots just to get up and go into work. No one really though anything of the small changes in her personality; the thought that Sarah Grey would ever abuse her drink was just so foreign...It was several months befoer anyone put a stop to it, and of all people it was poor eleven-year-old Max. Sarah is a fickle woman when drunk. She can swing from complete depression to utter joy at the drop of a hat...or she can conceal her state by just keeping her mouth shut--as much as she can, anyway. Personality Sarah is a very honorable (mostly), proud woman who stands up for her beliefs, her friends, and all critters. She is loyal to her family (including her friends) and would never turn her back on them. Despite the fact she hates seeing things hurt/hurting things, her main job is interrogation...if you get my drift. She's generally a confident, easygoing person with a temper almost as bad as her offspring's. Skills and Magical Abilities Sarah is skilled at interrogation and extraction. Talk Bubble Gallery my_hummingbird_patronus_by_atlantisaac-d5fheoe.png|Her Patronus. osarah.png osarah2.jpg osarah5.jpg osarahmove.gif osarahmoveinfo.gif Trivia *Sarah's model is Paige Turco. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Jay Sea's Characters Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Salem Institute Graduate Category:Grey Family II Category:Female Category:Left Handed Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Raised Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Small Patronus Category:Bird Patronus Category:ESTJ Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Russian Category:Straight Category:Infected Category:Acacia Wand Category:Lethifold Wand